


Joys of Rainy Days

by royalDelirium



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Rainy days can sometimes bring on melancholy, but they can also bring smiles.





	Joys of Rainy Days

The rain fell for days, washing away everything in the world. It poured, turning the ground to mud. It just would not stop. From the warmth of inside, the rain could be heard as it tapped against the glass, rhythmic and soothing. If the past several days had not been spent in a consistent doze, it would have been calming, but since the rain had not let up it was mind-numbing and becoming annoying.

Mikleo leaned against the bed, the book in his lap forgotten as his eyes drifted to the one who had his nose pressed against the glass. Sorey heaved a heavy sigh, though if he had not already been paying close attention he would have missed it. Sorey did not do well being cooped up inside, Mikleo knew this. He had the heart of an adventurer, the mind of a scholar, and the body of a wanderer. He could only stay still for so long, and three days of rain went beyond that point.

Enough was enough, Mikleo set his book on the bed and stood up. His muscles ached with the stretch, but it was a welcome ache. Grabbing his coat from where it was stashed, he slipped it on and grabbed Sorey’s coat. 

“Sorey,” he called out as he walked back over to the window. He held out the coat once he had the other’s attention.

Sorey took the coat, looking at Mikleo with his eyebrows scrunched, “do we have to go somewhere?” 

“We are going out,” he answered simply.

“But it’s,” they both look outside where the rain hasn’t stopped. 

Mikleo waited impatiently, knowing Sorey would just come along without an explanation. 

Taking his hand, he led him out of the house into the pouring rain, they were soaked in a moment. Hand and hand, they breathed in the fresh air, the scent of rain filling them. With each breath, the tension Sorey hadn’t realized he had been harboring slowly seeped away. He turned to say something to the other, when the warmth in his hand was gone.

“Race you,” Mikleo said, and that was the only warning he received before he took off down the hill.

The rain poured around them, but even the constant beating of the drops could not drown out their laughter. The frown which had been steadily becoming more prominent on Sorey’s lips was completely gone. The weariness that was in his eyes was washed away by joy. Together they raced down the hill and into the trees.

One tree seemed to have a different opinion of the race, a single root jutted out of the ground right in their path. Mikleo’s foot snagged on it and his balance was thrown.

“Mikleo!” Sorey called out, his hand outstretched.

Together, hand in hand, they landed in the mud.

Their eyes met, both wide from the surprise and the laughter spilled free. Lying in the mud, rain pounding down on them, they laughed until they couldn’t breathe. Every time they thought they were done, the mud in Mikleo’s hair or the drooping of Sorey’s feathers would trigger the giggles all over again.

When they finally calm down Sorey asked, “so why are we out here?”

Mikleo shrugged, “you looked like you needed to get out.”

A soft smile is painted across Sorey’s face. Mikleo knew him so well. He leaned in and brushed a light kiss on to chilled lips. “Thanks, Mikleo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SorMik Week 2018, Day 1: Joy/Sadness or Rain.


End file.
